


Little House on the Prairie

by ChlorineTriflouride



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (Or elements of it), Author Reassures You It's All Safe Sane and Consensual, Bondage, Competence Kink, Costume Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Trust What The Unreliable Narrator Perceives, F/F, F/M, Isabella is a Flynn-crazed Seductress, It is one of a sort, It's Not The Focus But it's There Even So, Milking, One Shot, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strength Kink, Watching Someone Else Be Dominated Kink, almost a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChlorineTriflouride/pseuds/ChlorineTriflouride
Summary: Isabella had never been able to get Phineas to fall in love with her as a child. Still has a thing for those feisty redheads, though, and it's never too late to try, try again.





	Little House on the Prairie

It had been a good while since Phineas had really bothered with paying close attention to any of his investments – business in general just sort of tended to itself when he touched it. It had always done that, though even when he’d been a little kid, and growing up hadn’t made it any different. All it took was a single phone call and there’d always funds enough for whatever he needed at the moment.

When Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had asked him for a cash advance to start a little farm out in the rural areas farther west, he hadn’t been very much opposed to the idea, then. They’d known each other as children, after all, having graduated high school together six or seven years ago – and it was only a couple hundred grand at the end of the day. Isabella had moved off, and over the intervening years, he’d occasionally get a box or package of some sort from her… usually with a postcard tucked inside, and often a bottle or two of thick milk that had a very different taste compared to the stuff at the stores around town. (But what did he know about farming anyway? Maybe it had something to do with pasteurization.)

But one day, on a random whim, he decided to at last conduct a more thorough review of his affairs, and as part of that was checking up on the farmhouse he’d been funding all this time. He didn’t _doubt_ it was being run well, per se, but why not check it, really? That was the question, and the answer was that there was no reason.

It was a bit of a long drive, but as the city’s roads turned into dirt beneath his wheels, he hummed a song and contemplated the idea of surprising an old friend (who had once been a much closer friend, admittedly) by his unannounced presence. It had been a long time, on the order of years, since they’d seen each other in person or seriously talked at all.

Plus there was the chance he’d get to look up his sister, too… Candace had similarly left their hometown shortly after Isabella had struck out on her own, though Phineas had had exchanged letters with her on a much more regular basis. Apparently she’d found regular employment somewhere (he couldn’t remember if she’d specified doing what exactly?) and was generally having a good time with life. He was happy for her.

Gravel crunched beneath his wheels as he pulled to a stop in front of the farmhouse and climbed out, surveying the area. The whole place was very neat and tidy, complete with a whitewashed house that looked straight out of a storybook and a bright, red barn that was starting to show a bit of wear from years gone by through fading patches on it’s paint… but overall, it gave off a very cozy (if a bit overpoweringly rural) feel. Phineas was… well, he was at home back in Danville. Not to say it wasn’t nice out here too, though. Secluded and quiet. Very, very, _very_ quiet.

He was just about to strike out in the direction of the house, when a voice of some kind drifted through the breeze from the direction of the barn. He perked up; it was a familiar tone, one that he’d not heard in years, but could still recognize, even if was a bit too indistinct to interpret from here.

It was only a short speed-walk in that direction to reach the barn, though, where as he placed his hand on the doorlatch, he picked up the tail end of some sentence.

“… me just get your bucket and I’ll get to work.”

He smiled to himself, imagining the surprise this was going to be, and threw open the door, striding inside. “Heeeeey, Isabella! Bet you weren’t-”

And just like that, the words died on his tongue. (Hopefully no one would blame him for that.)

Isabella was there, of course, having jerked around to face him and dropped a metal bucket onto the floor, her eyes widening until he could see the blue from here, almost the same color as her overalls. It wasn’t even _her_ that had shocked him, though – it was Candace.

Candace was there too, on the floor on her hands and knees, lashed down by her knees and wrists, even by a rope around her neck that was attached to some random hook on the wall nearby. She, too, had jerked her head around to face him, and her cheeks had grown redder than a cherry tomato as the bell around her neck tinkled at the sudden movement – and for good reason, too, considering the skintight jumpsuit that she was wearing. It hugged every curve on her body, leaving nothing save for the color of her skin to the imagination beneath it’s black-and-white patterns.

… and leaving even less than that, actually, as Phineas belatedly realized that the entire chest area of the costume was open and he was staring wide-eyed directly at her breasts, which were hanging down, looking almost swollen from this angle, her nipples protruding to an extent that he could distinguish even from this surprising distance.

His _sister’s_ nipples, which he… he probably shouldn’t be looking at.

With an almost physical effort, he tore his eyes away from Candace and the sheepish, utterly embarrassed smile she offered him, looking at Isabella again.

“What – what is going on in here, exactly?” He blinked. “Why is Candace wearing… a tail? And horns?”

Isabella cleared her throat. “Uh. Hey, Phineas. It’s… nice to see you again?” She smiled, tilting her head a bit. He opened his mouth to answer, but she glanced over her shoulder at Candace and then quickly looked back. “Don’t worry – I’ve got a perfectly good explanation for everything, of course.”

“You’d better,” Candace muttered. “Because I… I’ve got nothing. _This_ wasn’t how this was supposed to go.” She shook her head, and the bell around her neck rang again, and Phineas found his eyes drawn back in that direction once more, much to his own chagrin. Her breasts were just… it was noticeable, how large they were, something which would never have crossed Phineas’ mind before, but it was pretty unavoidable now, considering how her outfit seemed to be specifically designed to draw attention to them.

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Isabella assured him, appearing in front of him, stepping between him and his sister’s breasts. He blushed, his eyes flickering up Isabella’s face as she smiled warmly at him. “It’s all good. I’ve gotta get milk from somewhere, you know?”

“… what?”

She winked, stepping over towards Candace, patting her back. “It was good, though, wasn’t it? Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” She hopped up, sitting on Candace’s back and kicking her feet out.

Phineas stared for a minute, watching her swing her legs back and forth. “I mean… yeah? It was… I could never figure out why it tasted so different from the stuff at the store, but I _did_ like it – it was like the best I ever tasted, honestly. I … thought you had a unique process or something?”

Isabella laughed. “Oh, well, you could say that if you want, I suppose. But it was worth it, wasn’t it? I know my business. Well, I’ve learned it, at least.” Candace snorted disdainfully, and Isabella frowned briefly, patting her on the butt. “I have, you know that. Quit acting like you don’t like it.”

“I’d like it more if you’d actually-” Candace hesitated, looking at Phineas for a moment, appearing to be embroiled in a brief but intense internal debate “-you know, get this milk outta me. You already waited this long, and I’m getting sore.”

“You’ll be fine for a little bit longer, though,” Isabella replied, looking back at Phineas and smiling. “Won’t she, Phineas? We’ve gotta catch up first. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. Come on, don’t stand over there by the door like that – you can come close to me, you know. She’s your sister, I doubt she’ll bite you.”

“I – I guess so?” Phineas hesitated. “I mean, it _has_ been a long time since we talked (it was why I came out here this afternoon), but I wasn’t expecting… this, either.” He relented and crossed the floor of the barn towards the two women. “Will she be okay? Will you be okay? I… don’t know?”

Candace frowned, looking back at him, the motion rocking Isabella back and forth in her perch on her back. “Not if she insists on waiting-”

“Okay, let’s not get into all that right now, Candace,” Isabella said. “When have I missed a milking before? Aside from that one time, but come on, you saw how sick I was then. You’ll be just fine today – here, me and Phineas are gonna want to be the ones talking anyway.” She dug down into her pocket, producing some kind of ball gag, which she proceeded to lean over and push into Candace’s mouth, pulling the straps tightly back and fastening them together behind her head.

Phineas watched all this, still kind of in a weird limbo between being acutely aware of something and being in utter uncomprehending shock over it. Candace’s cheeks were bulging now, and she made some exclamation into the gag, pulling at her ropes once or twice, but the words were utterly lost in the muffling and she snorted again.

“So, this is nice,” Isabella commented, patting Candace again. “Come on, Phineas, don’t look so taken aback. Here, come on over here and touch her if you want. Maybe give her a little spank, just as motivation to give me a nice bucketful today, you know?”

He followed the directions almost on instinct, at least as far as ‘drawing closer’ went… every curve and muscle and bone of Candace’s body was clearly visible through her cow suit, and it only became more obvious as he did so. Still, he came closer, until he was standing just about directly in front of Isabella, though he still balked at the idea of touching his sister like that… well, she _was_ his sister, even if she was tied down and apparently milked on a regular basis.

Isabella grinned, reaching over and playfully smacking him on the arm. “Too nervous, I guess? I getcha. Don’t worry – this is why it’s good there’s two of us.” She wound back her arm and smacked Candace’s butt – Candace yelped into her gag and jerked as far as her ropes would allow, though the shift didn’t shake the other woman off her back.

“So, what do you think?” Isabella asked, smiling coyly.

“I – I honestly have no idea? I mean, you have – you have my sister and her-” he stopped awkwardly, not sure if there was anything he could say to point out how swollen and enlarged Candace’s breasts were in a subtle manner.

“You know, I wasn’t _really_ talking about Candace there,” Isabella said. “You know I used to crush on you when we were in high school. What do you think of _me_ now?” She bobbed her head teasingly and flexed her arms.

Phineas ran his eyes over her thoroughly, grateful for the distraction from his sister’s body. Candace had mostly seemed to content herself with muttering random things into her gag anyway, so he assumed everything was alright? Isabella’s arms and face were certainly tanned from exposure to the sun, and the muscles in her arms had become very well-defined over the elapsed years as well. His gaze traveled down her arms and over her shoulders towards her chest… and he swiftly looked away. There were clothes there; obviously that wasn’t intended for his eyes. It was only polite.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that,” Isabella chuckled. “Are you curious how well I stack up to your sister? I mean, I’m not a producing dairy cow-” Candace protested something at that, but Phineas couldn’t understand a single word of it “-but I think you’d find something to your taste, if you know what I mean.” She fanned herself with one hand. “It _is_ getting pretty hot in here. I could use the cool-down, I think.”

“I guess?” Phineas returned. “I mean, do you have a ceiling fan or- ooooh.” His words drifted away as she undid the latches on her overalls and let them fall down, then casually stretched her arms and whisked off her undershirt, tossing it at him, her eyes twinkling.

“Catch.”

Phineas caught it, it landed in his arms directly, pretty much.

“You like what you see?” she asked.

“I...” Phineas drawled, staring at her round breasts. She apparently hadn’t been wearing a bra under there, had she? Well. They were indeed much smaller than his sister’s enlarged ones, but they, too, were stained tan by the sun and the muscles around and beneath them had become well-defined indeed. He suddenly became aware of a reaction from within his pants, straining outwards at the fabric.

Reaching down to adjust his pants and underwear waistband as discreetly as possible, he cleared his throat. “You… could say that, I suppose? I mean, it’s not like I’m _hitting_ on you, or anything, but you did throw me your shirt-” and he held up the offending article of clothing “-and ask.”

“Maybe I’m hitting on _you_ , then,” Isabella winked. “You can keep the shirt if you want it – you’re just so shocked right now. It’s kind of a cute look on you.” She smiled mischievously. “Would you like to touch them?”

Candace moaned into her gag at the question, rocking back and forth in a way that set her own enlarged tits swinging back and forth like a strange newton’s cradle. Phineas… only looked for a split second, of course, and looked back up at Isabella immediately after, especially when she smacked Candace on the butt again, tutting reprovingly. “I know _you_ want to be touched, honey. Just you wait a little bit longer, alright?”

Candace complained again, and Isabella shrugged, looking back towards Phineas. “Just ignore her. You ought to be focusing on _me_ anyway, I say. After all, we’re out here in the middle of nowhere… nothing’s going to interrupt us out here. We can take all the time you want.”

“Right.” He shifted back and forth on his feet, staring determinedly into Isabella’s eyes. Because he _was_ , after all, a decent person, and he could afford her that dignity, at least. Though he _would_ have appreciated if she turned away for one second more, because watching her there, so casually sitting atop Candace’s back in only the bottom half of her overalls, it… well, it was just a good thing he’d decided to those loose pants today, honestly. She was so relaxed, and yet the muscles beneath her skin were clearly defined, and he could see them tense and release when she spanked Candace… no wonder his sister winced at each one. He wondered how strong she was, to be able to manage that.

Isabella eyed him for a moment, sucking her lower lip between her teeth briefly. “Well?”

“You’re – you’re quite pretty,” he offered up. “The, uh, exercise. And the sun. It’s helped, I guess.”

“Yes, I’d say it probably has,” she replied, flexing her arms again. He watched them, trying his best to direct his thoughts elsewhere. Okay, uh, maybe he should try thinking of… pie, or Linda and the Squat n’ Stitch or-

“Phineas?” Isabella reached out and poked him in the arm, startling him from his thoughts. She laughed for a minute. “Getting distracted already? And here I thought you might be impressed.” She stretched her arms and yawned dramatically, and he glimpsed the tufts of black hair beneath them. She hadn’t shaved, in quite some time, by the brief look. “It’s pretty hot in here, isn’t it? Or maybe it’s just me.”

“I – well, uh,” he stammered, heat rising in his cheeks. “I am! I mean, it’s… yes. It’s sexy.” He blinked. “No! You’re hot! _No_! It’s hot. It’s… it’s…” he smiled sheepishly, jamming his hands into his pockets. “It’s hot,” he finished lamely.

“Hey, don’t feel so bad, your sister thought the same thing,” she smirked, putting one hand between Candace’s shoulderblades and leaning into it, letting out a thick breath. Candace grunted unintelligibly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, an action which flung bits of the drool oozing from behind her gag all about the room.

“But I can see that you’re … interested,” Isabella cocked one eyebrow mischievously. “The only question left is whether you actually _want_ some of this? It’s not really a big deal if you say ‘no’, of course, I’ve still got her to milk anyway-”

“Mm vash ya ould ooo att rife _naa_!” Candace managed to splutter through her gag, followed by a muffled groan as the complaint went ignored.

“-but if you _are_?” Isabella finished. “Well, just say the word, old friend. We could use some… catching up.”

Phineas swallowed. He hadn’t really ever contemplated the idea of a serious relationship with _anyone_ before, and he certainly hadn’t contemplated a situation like this, either. “I mean,” he said awkwardly. “Yeah?” He hesitated, but his eyes passed over Isabella’s toned body again, and as he slowly removed his hands from his pockets and reached towards her, the already tight space in his pants grew tighter. He winced, not even having to look down to know there was no more use in trying to hide it.

Isabella didn’t seem to care. She took his hand in her own, pulling him closer, drawing his fingers towards her chest. The grip released just as his fingers brushed her skin. His gaze flickered up to her face, hunting worriedly for any trace of… anything, but she just raised her eyes curiously and licked her lips.

His fingers trembled slightly as they curled around her breasts. They were just as firm to the touch as they appeared to the eye. He cupped the pert nipples, shyly placing his hand over the rhythmic thumping of her heart. She leaned in, her breath hitching slightly, and raised her hand to his face, tickling beneath his chin, irresistibly luring his lips closer towards as he gently squeezed her, feeling the way her muscles hardened beneath the pressure.

She breathed a quiet moan into his face, pressing her lips against his. They were warm and soft, and he instinctively clutched harder onto the two handfuls of breast as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it, sliding it inside his mouth till it met his own. Hot breath in his face and her tongue rolled over his, exploring the inside of his mouth as his fingers groped at her chest, sliding down to her hardened nipples. Isabella’s arms curled around the back of his neck, pressing his face more tightly against her own until he was forced to let go of her breasts altogether and put his hands on her sides for support as she leaned back, pulling them with her.

Candace groaned as the weight bearing down on her increased, but she didn’t move. Couldn’t move, even, how she was tied down into the hands-and-knees position, and it had been Isabella who’d put her there, put her there and gagged her to silence her complaints, and Phineas’ heart was pounding almost faster than he’d ever felt before when Isabella let him away her lips for a breath or two.

“I – I –” he stammered, breathless. “That… you…” He was looking into her eyes now, having moved as far away from her face as her arms around his neck would allow. She bat her eyelashes at him.

“Aan ouu eave ea oothaa alone an do _meh_?!” Candace demanded, suddenly rocking back and forth. “I hits ahh hahhting!”

Isabella’s eyes flickered away from Phineas’ face for a moment. “You’re being _very_ disruptive right now, Candy.” She slid her arms off Phineas’ neck and brought her open palm down on his sister’s butt. A strangled explanation burst out of Candace, and she lurched forwards as far as her bonds would allow, which wasn’t far. She really wasn’t going anywhere.

Isabella flashed a small smile, sliding off Candace’s back and down onto the floor as he watched, the blood rushing through his ears making him almost dizzy. “You should come down here and… join me,” she said. “We’re not going to end on that kiss, are we? It didn’t seem like the last time you wanted to touch me.”

Phineas’ heart raced, and his fingers fumbled at his belt buckle.

She stared at him through half-lidded eyes, reaching over to one of Candace’s swollen breasts and righting the bucket beneath it. Candace moaned at the touch, arching her back and visibly trembling. Phineas’ breath hitched in his throat as he watched Isabella’s tanned fingers curl around his sister’s enlarged tit, squeezing, squeezing, squeezing, the nipple sticking farther out as Candace strained her neck against the rope around it and moaned ever louder.  
  
Milk spurted from the gorged nipple, spattering against the metal bottom of the bucket and splashing against itself as it began puddling up.

His zipper came down. Isabella had reached up with her other hand and undone it. Without even thinking, Phineas leaned against Candace and kicked his pants away. The tent in his underwear had never been larger, and he gasped for air as Isabella hooked her fingers around the elastic and slid them down and away, letting them fall to his ankles.

Breathing was short and shallow, as he watched her squeeze the milk out of Candace’s breast. Candace, who was so tied down that she could only sit and take the spankings, sit and take the milking. No one had ever tamed Candace, and yet… he looked at her now, with the rope around her neck and the gag stuffed in her mouth and Isabella’s muscular fingers rhythmically pumping the milk out of her tit, emptying it into the bucket beneath as Candace’s body quivered with muffled moaning, he knew that Isabella had her completely in her power.

Candace had been tamed, and Isabella put her hand on his thigh and pulled him forwards a step, a step or two which he took in a daze, his eyes locked onto Isabella’s confident face, the assured smile there, and the moaning that Candace made may as well have been in another room entirely. She batted her eyes up at him, dropping the grip on Candace’s breast. Candace moaned in complaint, loudly, struggling against the ropes, but Isabella had tied her tightly, and despite the moaning, Phineas knew his sister had been well and truly dominated by the other woman.

… who was, even now, turning to face him head-on, still on her knees as Candace whined helplessly in the background. Phineas’ breath fully caught in his throat, stopping altogether as she pressed her lips against the tip of his dick.

“Isabella!” he gasped, dizzily leaning against Candace’s butt, his erection so hard it almost hurt.

“Come on, Phineas,” she breathed in return, the words hot on his tip. “You can have me. Do you want me?”

“Do I?” He all but collapsed to the floor as she swung her legs around, sliding her overall bottoms off with a practiced ease.

“Then take me,” she returned, turning around and thrusting her butt towards him. She was already wet, he could see that, and there was no farther invitation needed than he’d already received. Candace whined once again, eyes pleading with him over top her gag, darting between him and as close to her breasts as she could look. The message was clear, that she was begging to have her breasts squeezed as Isabella had squeezed them, that she was begging for attention, because she was fully submissive to Isabella’s control, to being Isabella’s helpless milking machine, and Phineas’ dick throbbed as he grabbed _onto_ Isabella.

Candace moaned, Phineas grit his teeth and Isabella moaned in turn as she spread her legs for his entry. With a single movement he plunged inside, groaning through his teeth. Isabella trembled. “Oh, yes!”

Back and forth he thrust, sinking down into her, his fingers digging their grips into her shoulders as the regular pace set in, and out, in, and out, in and out, as best as he could maintain. He looked up at Candace once again, her wrists and ankles tied because _Isabella_ had decided she should stay there, her breasts swollen with milk because _Isabella_ had decided to stop milking her, her cheeks bulging with the ball gag because _Isabella_ had decided she should be quiet, all hope of a regular pace of burying himself inside that Isabella was lost, for the whole Earth around him seemed to stop spinning.

He gasped, Isabella yelled something, but it was lost on him entirely as he exploded inside her, sucking out the energy in his body altogether to shove into hers, the stench of their sweat and bodily odors and ejaculate drifting through the still barn air.

Phineas sucked in a shaky breath, collapsing on top of Isabella, who lay shivering beneath him. His heart thumped in his chest and he buried his face in her hair in an effort to steady the ratcheting of his breaths.

Isabella spoke first. “You’re not bad.”

He didn’t even think that he really had it left in him to speak at all, so he only nodded and hummed a response, rolling off her and onto the floor, going until he hit Candace’s legs and was stopped, leaning against them. She didn’t complain this time, just looked back at him shook her head with those pleading eyes that Isabella had made so utterly helpless.

Isabella pushed herself to a sitting position, and smiled at him, and he stared at her and her muscled body with appreciation anew. Her hair was rumpled now, and she ran her hands through it in a superficial attempt at straightening it. “Well, what do you say, then?”

“What do – what do I say?” he returned, having found his voice at last.

“Yeah.” She reached out and took one of his hands, lifting it and pressing it against one of her tits. Phineas smiled, squeezing gently, though he wasn’t sure where this was going. “We should do it more often,” she finished.

“Oh.” He pretended to think about it, though it was more for an excuse to squeeze her breast for a few more moments than any serious debate. “Yes, yes we should.” He grinned, and Isabella smiled easily in return.

“Though there is something we ought to take care of first,” she pointed out.

“Oh?”

She directly his attention behind him, to Candace once more, and her swollen breasts and the nearly-empty bucket beneath them. Phineas understood, nodding. “Let’s both take one,” he suggested. Before it… might have been strange, to think about touching his own sister like that, but it somehow wasn’t anymore. Candace was Candace, but she’d also become Isabella’s milking machine, and that was what she was tied up here for, what the cow-costume was for. It was all fair game, and he only intended to help, not infringe on Isabella’s ownership in any way.

Isabella retrieved an extra bucket from somewhere and they set on opposite sides of the bound cow-woman, resting their chins on her back and smiling calmly at each other. Phineas was still very much basking in the afterglow that Isabella’d brought him, and as he gripped Candace’s breast and squeezed till the milk squirted out, hearing Candace’s muffled groans of orgasmic pleasure, he could only smile.

Isabella was smiling too. “I think we make a great family,” she said. “Just me and you and … the diary cow. I know you’re busy up there in the city a lot, but we should really think more about that sometime.”

Phineas nodded contemplatively, continuing to milk his sister steadily even as Candace screamed her climax into her gag. “Yeah, yeah we should. It would be… it would be nice.”


End file.
